A vila oculta do Papai Noel!
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: A missão deles era ajudar o Papai Noel... XD Oneshot tosco especial de natal n.n Não tenho resumo que preste, então é melhor ler mesmo...


Bem, já que o maldito site não me permitiu postar o especial de dia das bruxas, (Haku murmurando um graças a deus no fundo, já que pegou um papel muito ridículo na fic) ... ¬¬ vou ver se consigo postar esse one-shot especial de natal 8D E como dá pra imaginar, será UA.

Deidara- E como é que dá pra adivinhar que vai ser UA? O.ô

Hanna- Pra eu poder pôr o Haku, tem que ser UA. XD

Deidara- Fanática ¬¬

Haku- -///-'

Hanna- Ok, vamos lá. \o\ Ah, eu tenho um recado especial no fim do one-shot. n.n' Se acharem a fic ridícula e não conseguirem ler mais de 10 linhas, então ao menos vejam o recado no fim, é importante pra quem está lendo alguma fic minha n.n'''

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_Eu estou pensando alguma coisa ¬¬ -Pensamentos XP_

Eu estou falando alguma coisa \o\- Fala normal XDD

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Naruto não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, Sakura morria, Sasuke deixava de ser emo vingador, os fillers acabavam, Kimimaro seria garoto-propaganda da Parmalat, Lee ganharia o prêmio de personalidade de Konoha, Orochimaru revelaria que o verdadeiro responsável de tudo é o Michael Jackson e Haku voltava a vida e virava mizukage, vivendo feliz com o Zabuza que ia usar aparelho pra melhorar os dentes... XDDDDD –leva kunaizada e morre-

**A vila oculta do Papai Noel! **

A paisagem era linda. Nevava em Konoha, e não era raro ver as crianças brincando entre a neve. Os ninjas não tinham mais missões, já que era véspera de Natal. Bem... pelo menos era isso que eles achavam...

Tsunade- -Bem... Que bom que os três estão aqui... Tenho uma missão muito especial para a sua equipe...

Haku- An... Hokage-sama...

Tsunade- Sim? o.ô

Haku- O que exatamente eu estou fazendo aqui se os convocados eram os integrantes da equipe 7? -.-' –Aponta para Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi.-

Tsunade- A Sakura não vai poder ir porque está de TPM e está destruindo tudo que vir na frente, então eu fiz um acordo com a autora pra te pôr aqui... 8D

Naruto- Que tipo de acordo? ¬¬

Tsunade- Nada que te interesse moleque u.ú -Cai vinte garrafas de sakê da estante, mas a hokage consegue pegá-las a tempo- ...n.n'

Todos- ¬¬

Haku- _A Hanna só me envergonha... -.-'_

Kakashi- Bem... Que tipo de missão especial é essa, para ter que ser feita até na véspera de Natal?

Tsunade- Vocês terão que dar um atendimento especial a um cliente muito querido nosso...

Sasuke- Me senti um garoto de programa com essa de "atendimento especial" ¬¬

Tsunade- Chaham... ¬¬' –veia saltando-

Todos- o.o'''

Tsunade- Então, primeiro vocês terão que chegar até a vila oculta dele, e lhe dar assistência naquilo que ele necessitar...

Haku- Isso não envolve assistência sexual, né? o.o

Tsunade- LÓGICO QUE NÃO! -.-''' –veia dupla-

Haku- É que depois que o Sasuke falou eu fiquei em dúvida... ú.ù'''

Tsunade- OK! ¬¬ ALGUÉM QUER FALAR MAIS ALGUMA COISA?

Passa uma bola de feno pelo local.

Tsunade- ÓTIMO! u.ú Aqui estão as instruções, podem partir agora mesmo! u.ú –jogou um pergaminho para Kakashi. Os quatro continuaram parados olhando para a Hokage.- VÃO LOGO ANTES QUE EU ME IRRITE! Ò.Ó –Mostrou o punho e fez menção de tocar a cadeira nos shinobis.

No momento seguinte o quarteto havia sumido ¬¬

Tsunade- Ah... Agora é só eu e o meu sakê n.n –em seguida acariciou a garrafa de bebida o.O

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sasuke- Então Kakashi... O que é que está escrito ai?

Kakashi- Hm... Aqui diz que nós temos que ir até... –Abriu o pergaminho aos poucos, enquanto uma gota começava a se formar atrás de sua cabeça- ...A vila oculta do Papai Noel e prestar assistência a ele? o.o''''

Haku- o.o

Naruto- O.o

Sasuke- Ô.o

Naruto- Peraí... Papai Noel...? Você realmente disse Papai Noel, Kakashi-sensei? O.O

Kakashi- É o que está escrito aqui... -.-

Sasuke- E que idiota ainda acreditaria que Papai Noel existe? Ò.ó

Haku e Naruto- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NÓS VAMOS VISITAR O PAPAI NOEL \o\

Sasuke- ¬¬

Kakashi- _O Naruto eu até entendo... Mas eu achava que o Haku era inteligente... o.ô_

Naruto- Papai Noel, Papai Noel! Que emoção! –Os olhos do loiro brilhavam- Eu vou pedir pessoalmente um estoque de um ano de ramen como presente de Natal!

Sasuke- Ei... Vocês dois... Não vão dizer que realmente acreditam em Papai Noel... ¬¬'''

Haku- Ora, é lógico que o Papai Noel existe o.ó

Kakashi- O nível de inteligência de quem anda perto do Naruto tem caído cada vez mais...

Haku- O Papai Noel mora na vila ao lado da minha vila natal, bem perto do meu clã ¬¬

Sasuke- E você tem um clã, por acaso? o.õ

Haku- Claro que tenho, faço parte do clã... –Passa um guaxinim gigante (o.o?) fazendo muito barulho, e só Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi conseguem escutar o fim da frase- ... n.n

Os três- O.O

Haku- Mas é segredo XD

Naruto- Incrível! –Olhos brilhando mais ainda.

Kakashi- er... Então... _Recupere-se do choque, Kakashi, recupere-se! O.O_ Então você deve saber onde fica, né? e.e' A hokage esqueceu de dar um mapa junto com a instrução... ¬¬

Haku- Claro que sei, é só me seguirem! n.n

Sasuke- _A existência do Papai Noel e o clã do Haku ainda são coisas que não me descem no estômago... -.-_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

No meio do caminho Sasuke começou a ter monólogos emo.

Sasuke- Então, se o barbudo existe, porque ele nunca me deu o caminhão de bombeiros que eu queria? Ó.Ò Eu cheguei a pôr fogo no cabelo do Itachi com o Katon só pra ver se assim o Papai Noel trazia o meu caminhão de bombeiros, mas ele não trouxe, e o Itachi arrancou a cabeça do Sr. Willy por vingança! T-T

Haku- Sr. Willy? o.ô

Naruto- É um macaco de pelúcia velho e mofado... ¬¬ O Sasuke costurou a cabeça do bicho no lugar e ainda o usa para dormir de noite...

Sasuke- Não fale mal do Sr. Willy! ò.ó Você dorme abraçado a um pote de ramen de pelúcia, que por um acaso você já tentou comer em um ato de sonambulismo! Ò.ó

Haku- ..._E eu achava que ter que ficar na mesma equipe do Suigetsu e do Kimimaro fosse algo problemático... ¬¬_

Kakashi- Da pra vocês pararem com isso? ¬¬' Quando encontrarmos o bom velhinho falamos sobre o seu caminhão de bombeiros, Sasuke.

Sasuke- BOM VELHINHO UMA OVA, ESSE VELHO SUVINA COM CERTEZA VAI NOS USAR E DEPOIS NOS DAR DE COMIDA PARA AS RENAS!

Naruto- Será...? o.ô Eu realmente sempre achei que tinha algo de errado com aquele Rudolf... (Hanna- Alguém já viu aqueles especiais de natal do cartoon? XDD Sempre passa "Rudolf, a rena do nariz vermelho" -.- Eu já sei o filme de cor... ¬¬)

Kakashi- Não acha que você está exagerando um pouco, Sasuke? -.-'

Sasuke- Não estou exagerando! ;-; Eu sempre fui um garoto bonzinho, sempre pus biscoitos e leite para o Papai Noel, sempre tirei as melhores notas na aula, sempre fui comportado! Porque é que eu não ganhei o meu caminhão de bombeiros? i-i E o Itachi sempre ganhou tudo que ele quis! Desde um mangekyou sharingan até um companheiro azul puxa-saco i-i

Naruto- Nossa, o seu passado foi mesmo triste, Sasuke! ;-; -Abraçou o amigo, e começou a chorar compulsivamente junto com ele.

Kakashi- ... Vamos indo, Haku ¬¬

Haku- ok. u.u'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Haku- É aqui n.n –Apontou para o grande portão que tinha o desenho de uma... rena? o.o'

Kakashi- Tão original... ¬¬

Naruto- Bem, vamos entrar! \o

Sasuke- -aura maligna em volta- Yeah, vamos entrar e então pôr fogo em tudo... º-º

Haku- Acho que isso explica muito o porquê do Sasuke ter ficado tão emo...

Sasuke- -olhar psicótico pro Haku-

Haku- ...o.o ...**Emo**cionado por termos chegado até aqui... n.n'

Sasuke- ¬¬

O quarteto entrou na vila, dando de cara em seguida com várias casas, o modelo delas era o mesmo, mas as cores e os enfeites em volta variavam muito.

Naruto- Sinistro... o.ô'''

Kakashi- Esse lugar não ta meio vazio? o.o Haku, já que você morava aqui perto, sabe dizer se isso é natural ou não?

Haku- Eu nunca vim aqui, o clã não deixava. XD

Kakashi- E você não deu uma de Itachi por causa disso, né? oO

Haku- Claro que não, eu não tinha irmão n.n

Silêncio.

Naruto- Er... Vamos prosseguir Oo

Continuaram caminhando, quando encontraram alguém vestido com bermuda, blusa comprida de mangas largas, com luvas, meias 3/4 e sapatos estranhos, tudo em cores verde e vermelha, sem falar que, o garoto tinha um boné comprido e verde (que nem o do Link de The legend of Zelda 8D) na cabeça. Porém, essa pessoa parecia muito com...

Quarteto- NEJI? O.O

Neji (?)- Vocês são os ninjas de Konoha? o.ô Que bom que chegaram, o Papai Noel precisa de muita ajuda, sabiam? ò.ó

Naruto- Como o Neji chegou aqui tão rápido? o.o

Kakashi- Porra, tinha um atalho pra cá e a gente não sabia? i.i

Haku- Se eu não puder passar o natal em Konoha por causa disso eu vou abrir um processo contra a Hokage. -.-

Sasuke- Espera aí três patetas, o Neji não tinha sido convocado para essa missão ¬¬ E além do mais, porque ele usaria uma roupa tão idiota? U.u Que falta de senso de moda.

Naruto- E assim falou o cara que usava as roupas da vila oculta do som... ¬¬

Sasuke- Abafa o caso, abafa... ¬¬

Neji(?)- Hey, meu nome não é Neji o.o Meu nome é Astrogildevano n.n

Kakashi, Haku, Sasuke e Naruto- ... o.o

Naruto- Podemos te chamar de Neji? .-.'

Astrogildevano- Ok, se isso faz vocês se sentirem bem S2 n.n

Kakashi- -Sussurrando pro Sasuke- É... biba demais pra ser o Neji... ¬¬

Astr... Digo, Neji- Eu e o Regisvaldo vamos levar vocês até o Papai Noel n.n REGISVALDO!!!!!!!

Em seguida, chega um outro garoto com a mesma roupa de Neji, só que esse garoto era idêntico ao...

Naruto- Kiba... o.o'

Porque sempre tem alguém pra completar minha narração? ¬¬' Bem, eles partiram até a fábrica do Papai Noel \o\

Papai Noel- Que bom que vocês vieram! n.n Quero que me ajudem a entregar os presentes, eu acho que não dou conta disso sozinho esse ano, sabe? Ah... Se pudessem dar uma mão na produção... Ainda falta algumas coisas a serem terminadas...

Antes que os ninjas pudessem responder, Sasuke saltou no pescoço do velhinho.

Sasuke- SEU VELHO SUVINA, CADÊ O MEU CAMINHÃO DE BOMBEIROS?!!! Ò.Ó

Papai Noel- Er... Se você me disser o seu nome completo com calma, eu posso lhe responder. O.o

Sasuke- UCHIHA SASUKE! CADÊ O MEU CAMINHÃO?! Ò.Ó

Papai Noel- Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke... o.õ Ué... Eu sempre mandei os caminhões de bombeiros que você pedia de Natal! o.o

Sasuke- Se você mandou mesmo, então onde é que eles estão?! T-T

Na casa de Sasuke e Itachi (Yeah, o Itachi matou o clã e mora junto com o Sasuke assim mesmo XDDDDD É, eu sou louca ¬¬)...

Itachi- Pode entrar Kisame, mas tome cuidado quando entrar no meu quarto...

Kisame- Porque, Itachi-san? oO

Ao abrir a porta do quarto de Itachi, cai uma pilha de caminhões de bombeiros sobre o ser azul.

Kisame- o.o'

...Voltando... n.n'

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke e Haku estavam vestidos que nem "Neji" e todos os outros ajudantes do Papai Noel.

Sasuke- Se eu não ganhar o meu caminhão de bombeiros no fim disso, juro que mato todo mundo aqui ¬¬

Kakashi- Eu me sinto o Gai por ter que usar uma roupa verde... -.-'

Haku- -indignado- E isso que a autora me ama... Imagina só se ela me odiasse... ¬¬

Naruto- WOW! Essa roupa é tão legal! \o\

Kakashi, Sasuke e Haku- ¬¬

Neji- Bem, eu vou dizer no que é que cada um vai ajudar n.n Você –apontou para Sasuke- Como é forte, terá de conduzir a máquina que assa as bengalas doces. (Hanna- Eu não sei se isso existe, mas como eu sempre penduro uma espécie de "bengala" branca e vermelha na minha árvore de Natal, resolvi transformar isso num doce. XD Sem falar que eu sempre via algo assim nos desenhos natalinos de Tom e Jerry o.ô). E você –apontou para Haku- como aparenta ser uma garota delicada e cuidadosa, ajudará na elaboração das bengalas doces. n.n

Sasuke saiu com o ego inflado por ter sido chamado de forte, sendo acompanhado por Haku que murmurava indignado "eu não sou uma garota".

Neji- Você –Apontou para Kakashi- A guia que o Papai Noel usa para prender as renas ao trenó está presa a um ponto muito alto, e já que você é o mais alto, só terá de pegá-la n.n'

Kakashi- Wow, meu serviço é o mais fácil \o\ -sai em seguida.

Neji- E você...

Naruto- EU! O QUE É QUE EU FAÇO?! O QUE É QUE EU FAÇO?! –O loiro perguntou com os olhos cheios de emoção

Neji- Você ajuda em...

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Naruto estava em um local grande e espaçoso, que parecia ser um estábulo.

Naruto- PORQUE É QUE EU TENHO QUE ALIMENTAR AS RENAS?! ;-;''' –Levou um coice de Rudolf- Eu sabia que você era mau! Ò.ó

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sasuke estava mexendo na máquina quente, semelhante a um fogão. O Uchiha suava muito e necessitava de muita força braçal...

Sasuke- Pô, alguma criança realmente come essa droga de doce? o.ó

Garoto idêntico ao Shino- Normalmente não...

Haku- Então pra que fazer isso? o.o'

"Shino"- É tradição 8D

Garota idêntica a Hinata- Vocês não quer provar um pouco? n.n

Haku- Não posso comer quando estou trabalhando... É anti-higiênico -.-

Sasuke- E eu não posso comer doces... u.u

"Kiba"- Porque não? o.o

Sasuke- Eu não sei, mas o Itachi disse que eu não posso comer doces de maneira alguma...

Hinata- Ah, deixa de ser fresco e come um pouco! ò.ó

Haku- _Realmente, eles só são parecidos com os nossos amigos na aparência... o.ô_

Sasuke- Eu não quero! O.ó

Kiba- Se ele não quer comer, é melhor não forçá-lo, não devemos desobedecer as regras, né gente? n.n

Shino- Dane-se as regras, vamos fazê-lo comer! \o\

Sasuke- NÃO! O.O –Recebe cinco bengalinhas doce na boca, e as come automaticamente.

Haku- ...O.o''' Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke- ... –Olhar muito diferente do normal- ...hehehehehe... º-º

Hinata, Kiba e Shino- o.ô'

Haku- Algo me diz que isso vai me sair caro... ¬¬

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Kakashi- Ok, é só encontrar a guia.. n.n –Começou a olhar em volta, mas não achou nada.- ... –Ao ver passar um rapaz idêntico ao Iruka, Kakashi resolveu pedir-lhe informação.- Hey, com licença...

"Iruka"- O que quer, seu inútil? ¬¬

Kakashi- o.o' Er... Sabe onde exatamente está a guia do trenó?

Iruka- Ali. –Apontou para o teto, onde a guia estava enroscada numa telha quebrada.

Kakashi- Ah, arigatô n.n É só eu dar um pulo que já consigo pegá-la... –Mas, antes que pudesse saltar, Iruka o impediu.

Iruka- É proibido saltar por aqui! o.ó

Kakashi- Proibido? O.o' Proibido porque?

Iruka- Nós fabricamos muitos brinquedos por aqui, e isso incluí brinquedos frágeis como bonecas de porcelana. Por isso esses saltos podem trazer péssimas conseqüências e nós já estamos com atraso suficiente. u.u

Kakashi- Então como eu faço para pegar a guia? .-.'

Iruka- Sei lá, o ninja aqui é você. ¬¬ -E foi embora em seguida, voltando aos seus afazeres.

Kakashi- Como diria o Shikamaru: que problemático ¬¬ Hm, já sei! –Em seguida, o ninja copiador começou a fazer uma grande pilha com várias cadeiras.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Naruto- Que saco... Com tantos trabalhos legais, porque é que eu tenho que ficar cuidando das renas? Quer dizer que eles não me acham forte que nem o Sasuke? E nem cuidadoso que nem o Haku? E nem alto que nem o Kakashi-sensei? ò.ó –O Uzumaki virava um saco de ração em uma grande vasilha.- Que trabalho inútil! -.- Trabalho fácil demais pra mim, não tem nenhuma complicação nele! .-. –Mas antes que pudesse continuar reclamando, recebeu um coice de uma rena- Argh! Para com isso, coisa inútil! ò.ó –E outro coice... ¬¬- To falando pra parar! –E... ah, vocês já sabem... n.n- PARA PORRA! Ò.Ó Ãh? o.o ARGHHHHHHH KIRA-SAMA, O QUE É QUE É ISSO? °O°

As renas estavam extremamente agitadas, andavam e círculos e tentavam arrombar a porta para assim chegar no salão onde Sasuke, Haku, Kakashi e os outros ajudantes estavam trabalhando.

Naruto- Hey, parem com isso! Droga. O.o KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! \ò.ó/

Mas foi tarde demais... As renas invadiram o salão, com vários Narutos atrás delas...

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Um pouco antes da invasão no salão...

Haku- Sasuke-kun, você está me assustando. o.õ'

Sasuke- Mais doce, mais doce º¬º

Kiba, Shino e Hinata- o.o'

Kiba- Hey, então era esse o motivo pelo qual o seu amigo não pode comer doces? Porque não falou antes?! o.o'''

Haku- Eu nem sabia disso! ò.ó' Sasuke, acalme-se, você não pode comer mais doce, eles são para as crianças! o-o

Sasuke- CRIANÇAS COISA NENHUMA! EU QUERO DOCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! –Sasuke começou a trabalhar tão rápido que logo havia milhares de doces esparramados pelo salão, já que não couberam nos potes...

Haku- Ai meu Kira... Eu estou pagando os meus pecados, seja lá quais possam ter sido...

Hinata- Isso não é nada bom! O.O'

Haku- Tenho até medo de perguntar o porque... ¬¬

Shino- As renas ficam muito agitadas quando sentem o cheiro dos doces, e ele está produzindo tão rápido que é capaz de elas sentirem e tentarem invadir o salão.

Haku- Ai... x.x Muito bem, calma todo mundo. Antes de mais nada, tem alguém cuidando das renas?

Kiba- Sim.

Haku- Quem?

Neji- -surgindo do nada- O Naruto-san.

Haku- Estamos perdidos ¬¬

E é nesse momento que o salão é invadido pelas renas e pelos Narutos -.-'

Narutos- VOLTEM AQUI RENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! \Ò.Ó/

Haku- Ó senhor que estais no céu, o que foi de tão grave que eu fiz para chamar a atenção da autora? Foi o cabelo? Eu corto!

Kiba- Os ninjas de Konoha são loucos... o.o

Shino- Concordo.

As renas começaram a brigar com Sasuke pela posse dos doces que o moreno comia incansavelmente.

Naruto- Haku, para de rezar e ajuda aqui! ò.ó

Haku- Eu não, sou delicado demais pra isso.

Naruto- Nessas horas você não fica com raiva de ser delicado, né? ¬¬

Haku- Lógico n.n

Sasuke- LAAAAAAAAARGAAAAAAAAA! É meu, seu protótipo de Bambi!

Naruto- Ok, eu acabo com isso! ò.ó –E começou a acumular energia com a mão direita, com a ajuda de um bunshin

Haku- Ele não vai ser burro o suficiente pra fazer isso, vai? o.o

Naruto- RASENGAN! \o\

Haku- E eu ainda pergunto... ¬¬

Resultado: Começou a chover pedaços de doces. E, consequentemente, as renas correram para todo o lado, indo atrás dos doces.

Naruto- ARGH! NÃO FUNCIONOU! ºOº

Haku- Suigetsu, juro que nunca mais reclamo das suas burrices... Juro...

A rena que brigava com Sasuke começou a correr atrás dos pedaços de doces, nem percebendo que acabou arrastando o Uchiha junto consigo. Aos poucos, Sasuke conseguiu se firmar em cima da rena.

Sasuke- PARA! ºOº''' -Foi então que avistou algo comprido. Parecia ser um amontoado de escadas... Por reflexo, prendeu-se a construção, que desmoronou rapidamente.

Kakashi- -prestes a pegar a guia- Uh? O.o –Olhou pra baixo e viu Sasuke chegando- Oh não... ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alguns bunshins iam sendo eliminados, outros conseguiam controlar algumas renas. Mas em suma, a confusão continuava. Naruto tentava encontrar seu sensei no meio da pilha de cadeiras, Haku, junto com os outros ajudantes, tentava salvar o máximo de brinquedos possíveis, e Sasuke... Tentava comer mais doce. ¬¬

Papai Noel- O QUE É QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Todos- O.O

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Por fim, o tumulto havia finalmente sido controlado.

Haku- Em nome do fanático por doces, do hiper-ativo, do soterrado e de mim mesmo, eu peço desculpas... -.-' –Haku era o único que podia falar no momento, já que Sasuke estava desmaiado por excesso de ingestão de doces e Naruto ainda tentava salvar Kakashi da pilha de cadeiras.

Papai Noel- Ok, ok... Essas coisas acontecem... n.n' Pelo visto, este ano as crianças não terão os doces, só os brinquedos.

Sasuke- -acordando- Grande coisa, elas não comem essa droga de doce mesmo. ¬¬

Haku- Mas pra compensar você comeu bastante...

Sasuke- O Itachi devia ter me dito que era por isso que eu não podia comer doces.

Papai Noel- Tenho medo de imaginar como foi que o seu irmão descobriu isso u.u

Haku- Yeah...

Naruto- Kakashi-sensei, finalmente achei você!

Kakashi- Argh, achei que fosse morrer...

Papai Noel- Agora que estão todos bem, poderiam me ajudar na entrega dos presentes? n.n

Sasuke- Ainda vamos ter que usar essas roupas? .-.

Papai Noel- Pode se vestir de boneco de Neve também... 8D

Sasuke- Ok, ficamos com essas roupas... ¬¬

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

A entrega de presentes foi rápida, graças a ajuda do quarteto...

Kiba ganhou um cosplay de Inu-Yasha e um livro de Boas Maneiras (o 2º item foi cortesia do Papai Noel XD), Shino ganhou um DVD de "Vida de inseto", Neji ganhou um espelho grande o suficiente para agüentar todo o seu ego e complexo de superioridade, Lee ganhou polainas novas e um balde de Curry da Vida (aja coragem...), Tenten ganhou a espada de Souji Okita (viajei nessa 8D'), Hinata ganhou um kit de aulas para gagos, Kimimaro ganhou um estoque de um ano de danoninho e leite em pó, Suigetsu a espada do Cloud (XDDD), Itachi ganhou um Death Note, Shikamaru ganhou um novo jogo de xadrez, Chouji ganhou um estoque de um ano de batatinhas, Ino ganhou 5 caixas de produtos de beleza e Sakura ganhou um espelho grande o suficiente para poder ver toda sua testa (foi maior que o espelho do Neji o.ô), junto com um livro (que a Ino também ganhou) "Como aceitar que o seu amor não é correspondido" (que por sinal, foi um presente extra do Papai Noel pra ver se elas se dão conta de uma vez... 8D).

Naruto- Esse povo pede cada coisa estranha... o.ô

Haku- Realmente... Foi quase impossível carregar os espelhos... -.- Os espelhos que eu crio não conseguem ser tão grandes que nem aqueles... ¬¬

Sasuke- Ainda acho que eu não deveria ter entregado aquele Death Note pro Itachi... ¬¬

Kakashi- Bem, hora de irmos pra casa, né?

Sasuke- Ah não!

Todos- o.o?

Sasuke- EU QUERO MEU CAMINHÃO DE BOMBEIROS!

Naruto- Dá pra parar de pedir esse maldito caminhão de bombeiros?! ò.ó

Sasuke- Eu quero meu caminhão! Eu quero!

Naruto- Ta, ok. Eu vou pôr fogo na sua casa, daí vai vir um monte de caminhões de bombeiro! Ò.Ó

Sasuke- SEU INSENSÍVEL! Ò.Ó

Haku- Então... Eu vou indo... n.n Boa noite Kakashi-san, boa noite Papai Noel...

Kakashi- Melhor eu ir também... Boa noite.

Papai Noel- Boa noite n.n

E os três foram embora, deixando o teme e o dobe brigando. XD

**Owari n.n**

É o fim não foi muito bom, mas...

Sasuke- -aponta arma pra cabeça da Hanna- Eu quero meu caminhão de bombeiros ¬¬

Hanna- oo' Er...

**Final alternativo:**

Mas como o Papai Noel era muito bonzinho e também era ninja, ele deu um presente para os quatro ninjas que o ajudaram n.n

Naruto ganhou seu estoque de um ano de ramen, Kakashi ganhou a edição raríssima de Icha-Icha, Haku ganhou um manual de "Como ficar com a aparência mais masculina em apenas uma semana" e Sasuke finalmente ganhou seu amado caminhão de bombeiros e.e'

**Owari [2**

Sasuke- Bem melhor n.n

Itachi- E depois eu que sou o psicopata... ¬¬

Haku- -lendo o manual- Comer de boca cheia e arrotar na mesa é sinal de masculinidade? Então eu sou gay mesmo... ¬¬

Hanna- Chaham, eu vou dar o meu comunicado... n.n Amanhã eu recebo o meu boletim, e é mais do que certo que vou ficar em recuperação em uma pá de matérias. .-.' Por isso, é mais do que óbvio que não vou entrar a partir de amanhã até o momento que eu fizer as provas n.n' E como eu não sei que dia será as provas... 8D''' Então, eu preciso estudar bastante... u.u'

Haku- Mas não faz diferença você avisar uma coisa dessas... Duvido que você atualizasse alguma fanfic durante esse tempo... o.ô

Hanna- Yeah, tenho que concordar u.u' Mas, é só pra avisar mesmo... Se eu não passar de ano eu acho que vou me matar, já que a pressão pra que eu passe é muito grande, daí não vai dar pra continuar as fanfics, né? n.n

Deidara- Você fala isso com uma naturalidade assustadora. o.ô'

Hanna- É que eu prefiro ter convicção de que vou passar de ano... XD Mas, então, quem quiser ler o resto das minhas fics, reze pra que eu me saia bem nas provas o.ô –chantagista- Talvez eu até mande alguma review e tal, mas escrever ou atualizar uma fic vai ser impossível até quase fim do mês! XD Bem, acho que é só. Feliz Natal adiantado, gente XD


End file.
